Thanks to Sirius
by Lbeen393
Summary: Sirius wanted knew Lily and James were meant for eachother, and he wanted to make sure that their future together was definet, so he took matters into his own hands...OneShot


**A/N: This is just an old one-shot I found in a notebook that I've been writing in, I had to write an ending, so the writing may be different from the beginning to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing. Nadda zip nadda zilch. **

"I'm so bored!" Lily Evans screamed from her seat in the quidditch stands. She then realized (and a little too late at that) that she didn't want to be seen or heard at the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, for fear that someone would find out why she was there in the first place.

She anted to dies two seconds later when she saw Sirus turn around on his broom and wave; and wanted nothing more than to be invisible when James Potter folloed Sirius's gaze. She could feel her face turn as bright red as her hair. She embarassedly waved back.

When the two boys (Well, Lily saw them as men now-they WERE almost 17!) turn back to their Quidditch practice, Lily groanded and sank deeper into her seat. How was she suppsoed to explain this one? 'Oh yeah, by the way James, I fancy you so much I can't stip thinking about you and THAT'S why I practically stalk you and come to your practice. Your just oo blody sexy and I can't resist you!' was her most answer that she had made up on the spot. And she would definetly tell him, yeah right! Telling him that she had fancied him for a little more than two years now, was right up there next to giggling and batting her eyelashes like all the other airheads that just talked about boys and makeup all day. But if he DID sk her, she'd probably choke and say something stupid or just start stuttering.

Lily groaned again as she checked her wtch. It was ust about time for practice to end. She might as well start heading back to the castle, as to avoid James. It was time to go back to being quite, teacher's pet Lily Evans.

"James, don't look now, but she's here again," Sirisu said quickly, as he spe by on his broomstick during Quidditch practice. And, James could see, out of the corner of his eye, Lily Evans, sitting in the same Gryffindor seat she always sat in when she came to watch him practice. At least, James thought that that was the reason why she came. It certaintly couldn't be because of Sirus….Ther WERE friends and all, but certaintly not THAT friendly! And if she wasn't snogging-orworse shagging!!-Sirius, then why else would she come? 'To watch the bloody sexy Quiddtich captain?' James thought to himself as a joke. Lonely Lily couldn't possibly fancy HIM, could she? He wasn't THAT great after all. Yeah, fancying him would probably on her list of 'things not to do' right along with giggling, and acting like a complete moron just like the rest of the girls in their year. (James! Stop being so damn modest! You're good at everything else, and we don't need you being that modest! You're supposed to be blodd arrogant!!)

James snapped out of his thought, and checked his watch before looking back at the stands. But Lily wasn't there. Instead, he saw her walking just outside of the Quidditch Pitch; back to the school. If he ended practice a litte early, he could catch up t her and-wait. Why did he wasn't to speak to her so badly, besides the fact that he was infatuated with her? To ask he in Merlin's name WHY she would show up to his Quidditch Pracitce? Pat Finnigan was decent-looking; James had to give him that; but he was a year behind James and Lily. And everyone knew that it wasn't totally 'cool' to go out with someone younger than you. Personally, James didn't have any problem with it; but let's not get side-tracked.

"All right, practice is over!" James yelled to his teammates after checking his watch again. He turned around to watch everyone fly into the locker rooms, only to realize that everyone was watching him.

"Finally! We thought you were actually going to end practice ontime!!" Kaite Detangerie exlcaimed, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" James asked, but having an idea alreadyl started smiling bashfully.

"Mate, you;ve been staring at Lily with a goofy grin on you face ever since I pointed her out to you. It's quite apparent that you have feelings for her, and was considering following her before she reached the caste," Sirius plainly stated.

"Wow, am I that…readable?" James asked, unsure if whether being 'readable' was a bad thing; or even if it was a word!

"Like a book…..now go get her!"Sirus said; commanding James to do what he was nervous about doing. And, with a lopsided grin, James sped towards Lily's retreating form with cheers from his team.

He was almost there…he could call out her name…..

"Lily! She turned around, and tring to hid eht edelight in her eyes (but failing miserably) answered him.

"Yes?" She said, a little unassuredly.

James glided down on his broom next to her, and slided gracefully off. He had a few good inches to bend down, and lock her lips in the most passionate kis either of them had ever shared.

……….But of course nothing like that happened. James, being the shy (and nervous) James that he is, chickened out at the last second and wathced her; from his broomstick; walk the rest of the way back to the castle. Back to reality, in a sense.

Unknown to James, Lily knew he was behindher for part of her 'journey' back to the castle. And, believe it or not; she'd had a very similar daydream. But both of them were nervous, and at least partially shy; and didn't want to tell the other of their feeling for fear of rejection.

When James got back to the common room, the rest of his Quidditch Team was already back, and waiting for a play-by-play.

"So?" Sirius asked expectangly.

"So what?" James slumped into a chair; joining the circle of his frinds.

"What happened!? For Merlin's sake, James, don't play stupid now!!" Katie screamed at him. James was a little taken aback by this.

"Nothing- Nothing happened," James said, puttng his head in his hands.

"What!?" You were all physced!! You were totally ready! She showed up to the practice! You ended practice early! Nothing like this has happened before!! You two were sharing a connection-How could nothing have happened!?" Sirius blew up. He was friends with both Lily and James; he just knew they were perfect for each other. Don't ask him how, he just did. But whenever one was ready to 'take the plunge' the other wasn't. Like he said; they shared a connectionl they knew when the other wasn't ready. But Sirius knew that if something didn't happen this year; their 7th year; that there was a very slim cahnce that James and ily would ever get togther.

"Woah, Sirus! Didn't realize you cared so much," James stated.

"I don't," Sirus lied. No one bought it.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"I dunno; sleep, I guess," James answered with the most obvious answer.

"No! About Lily, you nimrod,"

"Oh, about her? I'm going to forget it; it was a crazy idea in the first place," James said defeatedly, getting up and walking slowly to his dormitory.

Later that night, back in the boy's seventh year dormitory, James hadn't stopped pacing since he got up there.

"James! You pace back and forth across this dormitory **one more time** and I promise, I'll-"

"Sirus, I don't care,"

"Well I do! You and Lily can't stop thinkg about each other and I;m not about to just let you two do nothing about it!"

"Then it's good at least one of us cares about it,"

"Yes, it is!" James however, continued pacing after Sirius claimed that he cared about what happened between him and Lily.

"_As if he doesn't know how stround my feelings are towards Lily! What if she doesn't feel the same way!? But of course she will! How do I know that! It's not like I can read her mind!"_

"JAMES IF YOU PACE BACK ACROSS THIS ROOM ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PEROSNALLY MAKE SURE YOU AND LILY WILL END UP TOGTHER!" But of course, James was too caught uo thinking about 'his Lilyflower' to have heard what Siriu said. He contined pacing, and only realized that Sirius had left the room, when the door slammed shut.

Sirius was staying true to his promise with the only way he knew how to ensrue James and Lily's future together. He stode down the boys' domitory starircase, and found Lily sitting in a corner, doing her homework. Well, acutally she was watching him stomp down the stairs, a puzzled look on her pretty face. Anyway, Sirius waled right up to her, just as James scrambled down the stiarcase, trying to stop him in whatever he was doing.

"Lily, James loves you," Sirius said abruptly, turning on his heel and rasising his eyebrows at James before returning to his dorm.

"….J-James? Is this true?" Lily asked, almost afraid of the answer

"Of course it is Lily, I always have, and I always will love you," James dedcided quickly that he was going to tell Lily his true feelings.

"Oh, James," And in one swigt movement, Lily boundd into James's arms. He was quite shocked at first, but captured hr lips in a long-awaited kiss. The rest of the Gryffindors cheered, but none louder than Sirus, who was watching from the staircase.


End file.
